


Fam'ly

by Missyover9



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyover9/pseuds/Missyover9
Summary: Each newsie has a story of before. Before everything went bad, and they had to start selling papes. But when they start, before doesn't matter anymore.





	Fam'ly

  "Look, kid, I don't know where you come from, and I's particularly care. And yous shoudn't either.  
  If ya wanna survive out here, selling papes, then yous gotta forget about it. Waitin' for somethin to come back, an' take you back to yer old life ain't gonna do you no good. If theys ain't waitin for yous to come home every night, then theys don't matta. Not any more. These guys, the fellas you seein' sittin' around righ' here, theys the ones that matter.  
  These are the only fellas whos gonna look you in the eye now, and theys the only ones tha's gonna look out for ya. If you don't got no other home to go back to, 'cept this here boarding house, then we's the only ones whos gonna actually care if you come back or not, and we's the only ones whos gonna care 'bout keepin' you alive.  
  If yous can't go straight back, for whateva reason, to wherever you come from, right now, then it don't matta no more. Now we ain't gonna turn nobody away, cause god knows we couldn'tna 'fordded to be turned away ourselves in yer position, but if yous gonna be here, then you gonna be here. Don't be off dreamin' bout somthin' you can't get back. It don't do nobody no good to ignore where ya are now, ya here me?  
  An' one more thing. We's a fam'ly here. And fam'ly looks out for each other."


End file.
